clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Ball
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |eye color = Brown |unit = * Red Squadron * Squad Seven * Open Circle Fleet ** Clone Flight Squad Seven |hair color = Black |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Commander |role = Pilot}} Odd Ball, also known as Davijaan, born CC-2237,Star Wars: On the Front Lines was a clone trooper pilot that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Origins Like all clone troopers, Odd Ball was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Odd Ball received his name during Alpha-17's ARC training program.Clone troopers in the Databank. Archive link Battle of Teth After many of the 501st Legion had fallen, Odd Ball deployed with the 212th Attack Battalion as air support. While in battle, Odd Ball's V-19 Torrent was hit by a Vulture Droid. Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi shot down the droid and saved Odd Ball. Odd Ball then apologized for panicking.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film Battle of Umbara Later in the Clone Wars, Odd Ball and the 212th were at the planet of Umbara, leading a planetary invasion. Odd Ball flew a Y-Wing in this battle. He was tasked with a strafing run to cover the 501st retreat from their hold up point, which was ambushed. Chase of Ahsoka Tano A year after Umbara, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was to be arrested for a crime she was accused of. The shock troopers deployed gunships, one piloted and led by Odd Ball, to help stop her. Odd Ball was in charge of reporting to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker on Tano's position. Battle of Boz Pity During the Battle of Boz Pity, the ''Intervention was attacked. The ship contained several crew members, Alpha-17, Skywalker, Kenobi, Mace Windu, several other Jedi, and Senator Bail Organa.Obsession 4 The ship came out of hyperspace to close to the planet and was caught in it's gravitational pull. Odd Ball, alongside Skywalker, was tasked with landing the ship. The two were successful and landed the ship with minimal casualties. Battle of Coruscant Odd Ball participated in the battle of Coruscant and served as the squad leader of Squad Seven.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Odd Ball flew an ARC-170 starfighter and assisted Kenobi and Skywalker while they flew to rescue Chancellor Sheev Palpatine from General Grevious aboard the Invisible Hand. The Jedi were successful in their task thanks to the clone pilots.Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Battle of Utapau Only days after the Battle of Coruscant, he would join Kenobi and the 212th again in the Battle of Utapau as part of the task force sent to the system. However, the result of the conflict was the presumed demise of the Jedi whom he had fought alongside on numerous occasions. Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and novel * (Mentioned only) * * * Obsession 4 * Labyrinth of Evil (First appearance) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2 (Appears in cutscenes) * Revenge of the Sith film, novel, & comic References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper pilot Category:Clone trooper commander